Ghost Writer
by silverrayne621
Summary: A case leaves Destiny Island PD and Criminalistics stumped. their only other choice? Bring in a psychic. What happens when the case takes an unexpected turn and their help is also targeted by the killer? Slash, AU, Supernatural, some angst. Title pending.


Alright! Starting another story!!

This time it's Kingdom Hearts

It's also AU, cause if it was canon, I'd screw it over...

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts

Warnings: Slash and supernatural

Pairings: RikuxSora

Also note that in here, nothing in KH 1 or 2 happened and the worlds are names of different counties okay?

I just wanna know if anyone likes the idea...

* * *

Island of Destiny Islands

Department of Health and Environmental Control

**CERTIFICATE OF DEATH**

_**DECEDENT**_

**Decedents Name**_(First, Middle, Last)_Violet Nicole Rochester

**Sex: **Female

**Date of Death**_(Month, Day, Year): _October 31, 2007

**Social Security Number: **221-35-7690

**Place of Death **_(Check only one. See Instructions on other side) _

[ **Inpatient **

[ **ER/Outpatient **

[ **DOA**

_OTHER_

[ **Nursing Home**

[ **Residence**

[X **Other **_(specify): _Tied to a stake, in the middle of a corn field

**Facility Name **_(If not institution, give street and number): _113 Heartless Ave.

**City, Town, or Location of Death: **Raident County, Garden City, Destiny Islands

**County of Death: **Right outside of Raident County, near Halloween town County

**Martial Status **_(Married, Never Married, Widowed, Divorced-Specify): _Never Married

**Surviving Spouse**_(If wife give maiden name): ----------------_

**Decedent's Usual Occupation **_(Give kind of work done during most of working life. Do not use retired.): _Clairvoyant

**Kind of Business/industry: **Physic

**Residence-State: **Destiny Islands

**County: **Raident County

**City, Town, or Location:** Garden Town

**Street and Number: **252 Lakeside Drive

**Inside City Units? **_(Yes or No): _Yes

**Zip Code: **85416

**Was Decedent of Hispanic Origin? **_(Specify if Yes or No - if yes specify Cuban, Mexican, Puerto Rican, etc.) _

[ **Yes**

[X **No **_(Specify)_

**Race **_(America Indian, Black, White, etc.)(Specify): _White

**Decedents Education **_(Specify only highest grade completed):_

**Elementary/Secondary (0-12): **12

**College (1-4):**3 ½

_**PARENTS**_

**Father's Name **_(First, Middle, Last): _Matthew Lee Rochester

**Mother's Name **_(First, Middle, Maiden Surname): _Amanda James Prescott

**Informant's Name**_(Type or Print): _Kairi M. Hikari

**Mailing Address **_(Street and Number or Rural Route Number. City or Town, State, Zip): _541 Papou, Lane Garden City, D. I. 85416

_**DISPOSITION**_

**Method of Disposition: **

[ **Burial**

[ **Cremation**

[ **Removal From State**

[ **Donation**

[X **Other **_(Specify): _Still being held by Garden City Crime Lab

**Place of Disposition **_(Name of cemetery, crematory, or other place _: Garden City Autopsy Laboratory

**Location **_(City or Town, State): _Garden City, 85416

**Funeral Director or Person acting as Such**_(Signature)_:---------------

**Funeral Director Licence No: **---

**Name and Address of Faculty: -------**

**Licence Number **_(for faculty): _-------

**Embalmer**_(Signature):----------_

**Embalmer License No:---**

_Compete items following items when certifying _

_Physician is not available at time of death to_

_certify cause of death._

**To the best of my knowledge death occurred at the time, date, and place stated: **11:59:59 PM , October 30, 2007 , 113 Heartless Ave. Halloween City, D. I. 86423

**Signature and Title: **_Hayner Philips, Coroner _

**Licence Number: **283

**Date Signed **_(Month, Day, Year): _November 1, 2007

**Time of Death: **----

**Date Pronounced Dead **_(Month, Day, Year): _-----

**Was case referred Medical Examiner/Coroner? **(_Yes or No): _Yes

_**CAUSE OF DEATH**_

**Part 1. **_Enter diseases, injuries, or complications that caused the death. Do not enter the mode of dying, such as Cardiac or Respiratory arrest, shock, or heart failure. List only one cause._

**Immediate cause **_(final disease or condition resulting in death):_ Loss of Blood(_Due to or as a consequence of)_

_Sequentially list conditions. if any, leading to immediate cause. Enter __**Underlying Cause **__(disease or injury that initiated events resulting to death) __**Last: **_

b. 3rd Degree Burns_ (Due to or as a consequence of) _

c. Stab wound to the main artery (_Due to or as a consequence of)_

**Part 2 **_Other __Significant __Conditions __contribution to death but not resulting in the underlying cause given in part one: _Minor Stomach Ulcers

**Autopsy **_(Yes or No): _Yes

**If yes, were autopsy findings considered in determining cause of death? **_(Yes or No): _Yes

**Manner of Death:**

[ **Natural**

[ **Accident**

[ **Suicide**

[ **Homicide**

[X** Pending Investigation**

[ **Could not be Determined **

**Date of Injury **_(Month, Day, Year): -----_

**Time of Injury: ------**

**Injury at Work? **_(Yes or No): ------_

**Describe how injury occurred:**-----

**Place of Injury **_(Home, Farm, Street, Factory, Office, etc)(Specify) : _----------------

**Location **_(Street and Number or Rural Route Number, City or Town and State): _--------

_**CERTIFIER **_

**Certifier **_(Check only one):_

[ **Certifying Physician **_(Physician certifying cause of death) _

[ **Pronouncing ****and ****Certifying****Physician**_(Physician both pronouncing death and certifying to cause of death) _

[ **Medical Examiner**

[X **Coroner**

**Name of Attending Physician other than Certifier: **Cid Highwind MD Pathologist

**Signature and title of Certifier **_(To the best of my knowledge, death occurred at the time and place, and place, and due to the cause(s) and manner related) __**Hayner Philips **_

**License Number: **Coroner

**Date signed **(_Month, Day, Year): _November 1, 2007

**Name and Address of Person who signed in 33a **_(Type/print): _Hayner Philips, Coroner, 854 Twilight Circle, Garden City D. I. 85416

_**Register**_

**Register's Signature: **_Namine Sanchez _

**Date Filed **_(Month, Day, Year): _November 3, 2007

* * *

So..um...yeah...weird prologue huh? But hey, it's a death certificate...its gonna be introducing the murder and stuff... 

Notice the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters in there? Yea, odd ones huh?

Please review...and don't ask about he names...

Also, please excuse the format, it looked better on word perfect...like the places with the x's? its suppose to be a box, but ff is screwin it up...


End file.
